Destiny Awaits
by Dragonfly Phoenix 87
Summary: Quinn and Santana have been hooking up in secret ever since Mr.Shue's Wedding. What will happen when their secret is finally discovered and they are finally forced to make a decision regarding the status of their relationship? Will people knowing help or hurt their decision?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first story I'm ever letting anyone read, let alone the world. I apologize if my grammar is off. It's something I am working on improving. You know how you write and to you it's the best thing ever written but you're not sure if others will feel the same way. I am welcoming all forms of feedback so I can improve. I've have this idea after the wedding episode of Glee that maybe Quinn and Santana continue their love affair in secret. The whole bedroom scene between them didn't seem like just a one or two time thing. There seem to be a real connection between them. One I never noticed before. Their connection has the potential to be stronger than any other relationship on Glee. They are two of the best characters on the show.

"Oh my god Santana you could of put a sock or tie on the door knob as to warn me you were in here getting your Sapphic Mac on!", Rachel yelled walking into the living room in shock turning her head and covering her eyes at the same time. She then realized what she had truly seen. The woman who was buried between Santana's legs causing her to belt out many high pitch notes of pleasure. There was only one person she knew of that had that stupid tattoo of Ryan Seacreast on her lower back. "_QUINN?_" Rachel shrieked in a sure yet confused tone. She wanted so badly to look back to see if she was right about whom she saw buried deep into Santana. Then she remembered that she just walked in on her buck naked best frienemies during the most intimate of moments. How embarrassing for everyone.

"RACHEL! What the fuck! I thought you had rehearsals or something. I actually checked your dumb calendar and everything.", Santana screamed cursing in Spanish as she quickly grabbed whatever clothes were closest to her throwing them to her lover first then getting dressed herself. Rachel was still turned around covering her face shaking with nerves, as if what she just witness was unnatural and traumatizing. "You can turn around now Berry", Santana commanded Rachel. Rachel turned around but kept her eyes covered. "When I said you could turn around I also meant you could uncover your eyes as well." Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance as she continued to command Rachel. Rachel slowly removed her hands from her face revealing her tightly shut eyes. "Seriously Berry! We are both fully clothed now. You can look! Scouts honor." Santana yelled.

"We are just as freaked out and embarrassed as you are. Trust me!" a low salutary voice spoke in a calm manner. Quinn slowly lifted her head in a proud manner after finally speaking.

Rachel slowly began to open her eyes. "I can't believe you still have that IDIOTIC tattoo Quinn." Rachel chuckled. They all began to laugh together.

_This is the best thing Rachel has ever said_ Santana thought. Santana was frightened that any minute Quinn would be running out of here like a bolt of lightning. What they needed the most in this most awkward situation was an ice breaker and Rachel provided it. Since the Wedding, Santana and Quinn had been hooking up in secret for a few months. Their sexcapades were a secret no one knew about; not even their closest best friends knew. The two of them hadn't even spoken about how they fell about each other, let alone whatever this situation between them was and where they were planning on taking it. Santana had never wanted so badly to have a serious emotional talk about feelings with anyone. Every time she built up the courage to bring it up to Quinn she didn't for fear of scaring Quinn away. As much as Santana hated to admit it, she wanted to talk about feelings with Quinn, about Quinn and Quinn's feelings for her. She decided right then to do everything in her power to get Rachel on her side supporting a Quinntana relationship. If Quinn could see Rachel all excited and supportive about her being with Santana in an intimate way, then Quinn will be reassured this is normal and they are perfect together.

"Well, I was going to get the tattoo removed but I decided to keep it for a while. The next time I'm thinking about doing something idiotic, I'll take a look at this. As a reminder of how you have to live with your mistakes; how permanent some of our choices can be." Quinn spoke sounding like the mature college woman she was growing into.

Santana hoped Quinn wasn't referring to their situation as a potential huge mistake she wants to avoid. "Without taking huge risks there won't be a potential huge pay off in return. Sometimes what we might think is a potential huge mistake is actual just a wonderful opportunity waiting on the other side of the unknown." Santana argued in return hoping Quinn would see their hook up situation as a good risk worth taking. Quinn and Rachel just stared at Santana with their eyes wide and mouths open.

"That has to be the most deep insightful theory I've ever heard you say. I always knew there was a deep intellectual side to you. Beneath that shallow tough _"Lima Heights chica"_ exterior Santana Lopez actual has a soul." Quinn said chuckling at the image of Santana trying to act like a tough street hood rat. She was actually pretty cute when someone stood up to her putting her in her place and she showed how tough she's not.

"Hey! I have deep thoughts, emotions and feelings. I'm not the Tin Man, I have a heart!" Santana argued in defense.

"Well, you should show this side of you more often. Let those walls down so we could spend more time with the Santana inside that tough defense system. She seems more lovable and friendly." Rachel chuckled.

"Thanks for the life advice Yoda!" Santana barked back. She knew Rachel was right. If this side of her is what Quinn wanted, then Santana will give her that. "Why don't we all sit down and discuss this over a bottle or two of Shiraz. Rachel could you give me a hand?" Santana smiled looking Quinn in the eye using her excited tone.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing; Santana being genuinely nice. Quinn looked back at Santana's cheerful face then shyly looked down at her hands bashfully blushing as she bit her lip at the thought of how cute and awkward Santana looked when she was trying to be nice.

Quinn's mind began to wander. _Santana has the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. She almost looks sweet and pleasant when she smiles. In High School, I knew if Santana was smiling she was usually up to no good. I think her reasons for smiling have changed since High School. She has this long dark wavy sex hair sticking up in multiple directions. Her dark hair, bright smile, beautiful olive skin tone and hypnotic dark gorgeous eyes makes it hard for me to look away from her. She has my shorts and her tank on backwards and inside out. A bruise on her thigh left by me one way or another in the heat of the moment. Nice work Quinn marking your territory. Santana has one sock on? Wait! Why one sock? Why any socks? Putting clothes to cover our intimate parts was top priority not socks. Maybe she was preparing to chase after me. She has been giving me these terrified looks as if she's afraid I'll run away from her now that someone knows about us. If she looks like that who knows what I look like! We both look like we were having the most intense pleasure session ever. Between the sounds Santana was making as she gripped my hair for dear life and how turned on I was getting from pleasing her, it sure felt like earth shattering love making was being had. Wow I'm getting turned on just thinking about it. Pull yourself together Q!_ "I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom while you two get the drinks ready." Quinn announced to Santana and Rachel before disappearing into the bathroom.

Santana walked up to Rachel leaving little to no space between them. She looked down to Rachel, eye balling her giving her a look that screamed don't fuck this up for me or I'll fuck you up! "Don't fuck this up for me Berry or I'll fuck you up!" Santana whispered in her most menacing tone and threatening glare. She was now standing almost on top of Rachel looking down on her as if she were a bully on the playground.

Rachel smiled and hugged Santana the tightest she could. "Don't worry I'm on your side and so is Quinn from what I can tell. You are totally falling in love with her aren't you? If this was just about sex you wouldn't care this much to threaten me nor would you be super sweet to Quinn." Rachel whispered in Santana's ear.

For such a self-centered Diva, she was pretty spot on. Santana broke the hug to look at Rachel with shock. She opened her mouth as if she was about to object and deny. "How long has this been going on between you two? It's pretty obvious there are some real feelings beyond friendship and sex buddies between you two. The way you two look at each other. Plus, Quinn was...you know..."_down there"_ giving you "_special kisses"_. I'm quite sure that straight women or even most curious girls don't do that. If they do, _do that_, I'm sure they don't look like a pro _LOVING IT!_" Rachel sang the last words super excited, like she just found a new Celine Dion song.

"We hooked up at 's wedding. Since then we've been meeting in secret. You are such a spazzy geek Rachel. This is not a Disney or Nicholas Sparks romance! This is reality. This is Quinn; she does random shit for personal gain. What if this..." Santana said rolling her eyes as she chuckled. A tear was fighting its way out at the thought of Quinn breaking her heart.

"Don't even finish that sentence! Quinn and you are so much a like it's scary. Both of you have experienced great pain, lose, and life changing moments. You've both felt lost, lonely and unloved. You're both way much more than you seem, in a good way. You've both been scared to be yourself. If there are any two people that understand each other the most in this world, it's you two. If any two people were perfect for each other it'd be you two. Quinn deserves someone to truly love her for the Lucy on the inside and beyond her mask that can be Quinn. The same goes for you. I know there is way more to you than the smart ass comments, bad girl tough act, sneaky sly Snix, and shallowness. Make the first move and be romantic. I don't mean be romantic in a physical or sex way. Show emotion. Express your true feelings. Let your walls down and open up to her. Be honest and brave. I promise she will do the same if you do first. A few months of sex between best frienemies has to be more than an experiment, a fling for her or worse revenge. In the past, wouldn't put it past either of you to have a revenge motive for why you'd sleep together. I know for sure this is NOT revenge. Neither one of you has the time nor do you two care to put this much energy and effort into a revenge plot. Plus deep down inside, though you've fought a lot, you actually care about each other. You guys are much more friends and very little enemies. Both of you could have anyone you want. You both are choosing to risk your friendship and travel all of this distance to be together. Obviously you've planned theses hook ups so well no one has a clue about anything. That means something. Even before the wedding I noticed how Quinn would stare at you. I just didn't realize what that meant until now...You know I'm right! I'm going to hug you again now." Rachel replied hugging Santana tightly.

Rachel opened a bottle of wine and began pouring the three glasses. They brought the glasses as well as the bottle to the living room table. Quinn came back at the same time. Her hair and clothes fixed neatly and she removed her makeup that was messed up anyway. Santana got lost in her thoughts staring at Quinn from head to toe. _She didn't have to fix herself, she always looks gorgeous. Her pale skin, short blond hair, hazel green eyes, curvy sexy hips and booty was a nice contrast to Santana's appearance_. _She has such a beautiful loving smile and that little dimple in her chin is so cute._ _She has a face like an Angel._ Quinn looked at Santana and smiled biting her lip again. Maybe Rachel is right.

"Let's have a toast." Rachel suggested lifting her glass. The two lovers followed suit. Quinn smiled at Santana causing Santana's worried face to melt into a huge smile. "I am SO ecstatic for you two! I'll admit I was freaked out at first but now I totally get it. You two are absolutely perfect for one another. I don't think I've ever seen either of you this genuinely happy. The way you two look at each other not to mention what I just walked in on. This is destiny! You just watch and see. Don't worry I can keep a secret. How long has this been going on Quinn? Something tells me this wasn't your first time together. No one else knows right? This isn't like the times everyone in Glee Club would know the secret except me and maybe one other person?" Rachel rambled with excitement.

Quinn had a look of shock and overwhelm on her face. Santana's worry face returned. _I see Rachel still has a serious case of word vomit, Quinn thought._ "Rachel, I appreciate you keeping this a secret while Santana and I figure this out. No one knows about us. For once you are the first to know before everyone else. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did; walking in on us like that. This started at 's wedding a few months back. We've been meeting in secret ever since." Quinn said as her smile returned. She got up and sat next to Santana grasping her hand and holding it in her lap. When she saw the worried look on Santana's face she wanted nothing more than to reassure her that she was happy to be with her, staying by her side. Quinn ran her hand gently on Santana's cheek. Looking into each other's eyes Quinn felt the sudden urge to kiss Santana, so she did. Kissing Santana was one of her all-time favorite things to do. _Santana has these soft sexy full lips_. _The taste of her is an indescribable heavenly extraordinary taste. This was something special. Rachel hit the nail on the head. This is the happiest I've ever been, _Quinn thought. She knew in her heart they were way past just a fling stage.She wasn't sure if it was a best friend or lesbian lover vibe, why she knew for sure what Santana was feeling just by looking at her. The kiss was simple but the magic they felt just touching each other's lips said volumes about their feelings for each other.

"Awwww you two are soooo _cute_ together! I'm going to leave you two alone now. Something tells me you two have many important feelings to discuss." Rachel rubbed her hands with enthusiasm as if she was a mad scientist. "I love you both and I totally support a Quinntana relationship!" Rachel said as she hugged both of her best friends at the same time. Rachel gave them a smile and walked out of the apartment saying, "Remember sock on the door or shoot Kurt and I a text next time you start getting all intimate in the public parts of the apartment. Santana, you have your own room now. Please use it. I support you guys and you're both beautiful, but I never want to walk in on that sort of situation again! As, I am sure you two feel the same way about being interrupted. I'm just saying. Goodbye ladies. See you later." Rachel said in the speedy way she spoke most of the time.

Santana took Quinn's other hand in hers. They looked each other in the eye smiling from ear to ear. Santana was so nervous her heart was ready to beat out of her chest. Her entire body felt like hot electricity was coursing through her veins. She could feel the same energy vibrating from Quinn's body into hers. Santana's mind ran wild with thoughts. _Having this relationship conversation feels more frightening then the first night I had sex with Quinn. Maybe that's because sex has always come easy to me. Expressing my feelings to a friend I wish to be my girlfriend has never been easy. Give yourself some credit Santana you have gotten better at this since Brittany. Brittany! What will Britt think when she finds out her best friend and her best friend/ex-girlfriend are dating? Knowing Britt she'd be happy we are both happy together. Plus, she's with Trouty Mouth who is my ex and the one person besides most of the guys in Glee Club that I would hate Britt to be with. Rachel was right about everything with Quinn. I just have to have faith, listen to my heart and trust your instinct. This is it! Take the leap forward. You got this Lopez! _Santana thought, cheering herself on.


	2. Chapter 2: Miss Virtuous, Queen of

**A/N: Again, don't know what I'm doing or where exactly I'm going with this. I have an idea just not sure exacting how to execute it. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for joining me on this journey.**

**Chapter 2: ****Miss Virtuous, Queen of the Chastity Ball**

It had been exactly one month to the day since that crazy night at the "Would be wedding". Quinn was doing her best to keep focus on her studies. You'd think in a library you'd have no trouble keeping focus amongst all of the seriously silent students. Instead the silence invited Quinn's mind many opportunities to wander. It was as if deep down subconsciously all her mind wanted was to focus on Santana and that night they crossed the line out of the friend zone.

Flashes of that night a month ago kept popping in her head of naked Santana making Quinn orgasm multiple times. Though they were a bit tipsy and they were friends crossing that line into sexville for the first time and Quinn had no idea what she was doing being a girl on girl virgin and all, none of it matter. Once Quinn shut her doubtful inexperienced thoughts up, her body took over like it knew actually what to do. Whichever way Santana moved, Quinn moved with her. Quinn just went with the flow, riding the pleasure wave. It's like they just fit together. For once in their lives, they let their walls down with each other allowing them to feel every emotion electrifying between them. Quinn thought she knew what it felt like to have an orgasm. She didn't realize what it truly meant to have one until Santana made her cum so hard so many times for so long that her body began to shake with pleasure; every touch making her cum again and again until her whole body became too sensitive to touch at all.

When they calmed down their brains began to work again; their thoughts taking over once again. They were sober by now, no more liquid courage. Quinn wanted to play it cool like what they just did was no big deal. Even though deep down inside she knew this was an eye opening experience for her. For all she knew Santana was thinking about Brittany the whole time or just doing her best to keep her mind off of Brittany in a rebound attempt to get over her unavailable ex-love. For all Santana knew Quinn was just tipsy, lonely and curious about being with a woman since she was in guy hating mode after being scorned by a guy yet again. This was supposed to be just two friends having fun no strings attached. That's what Quinn tried to convince herself when she acted like this was just a one-time experiment while secretly hoping they would do some further experimentation. She didn't want to seem to egger especially since she didn't know how Santana felt about them having sex, so she decided to play it cool. Santana wasn't sure how Quinn's after reactions to sleeping with her best frienemy whom happen to be a female would be. Once she saw Quinn at ease and relaxed, she knew she'd find a way to initiate round 2 of Besties Bumping Uglies. Enough of the small talk, if this was to be a one night fling Santana was going to get as much sexual pleasure out of it as possible. Tomorrow was unknown but for at least that night Quinn was certainly all hers. Santana decided to make love to Quinn as if it were the last time she would ever get to touch Quinn in the most intimate of ways.

_I knew all Quinn needed was someone to give her some earth shattering orgasms for her to remove that big angry crazy stick out of her ass. I didn't think I'd be the one making that happen, _Santana thought with a slow roll of her eyes and mischievous smirk playing on her lips as she lowered her head back down between Quinn's wide open welcoming legs.

Quinn's core kept pulsating at every memory of what it felt like to have sex with Santana. She had never been so turned on in public, just by thinking about sex. She never thought about sex while she was in public nor did she ever fondly reminisce about any of her past sexual encounters. Was it because Santana was the first woman she had ever had sex with? Was it because she couldn't believe she HAD sex with a woman or with her best friend? It was like her mind would visualize the experience, her ears would replay the sounds they made, her nose could smell Santana's perfume and natural sent, her tongue would remember Santana's taste and her body remembering how it all felt, physically every sense felt what she felt that night as if she was transported back to those moments reliving that night all over and yet it was not enough. After almost a whole day of being completely dominated and distracted by her obvious inner most desires, she knew what her heart was telling her to do. She tried everything to take her mind off that night. Pleasuring herself only made her wish Santana was with her even more. These feelings were going to continue to keep poking at her until she caved in and called Santana.

They hadn't spoken since that night. Quinn almost called Santana about a dozen times already. What was stopping her was all of the doubts and what ifs clouding her mind. What do you say to your best/worst enemy who you've been intimate with and you want to maybe continue being intimate with even though you already acted like it was a one night fling?

"I guess I better start with _hello_ and go from there.", Quinn said to herself The phone rang a while until she got Santana's voicemail. _Leaving a message has got to be easier than actually talking to Santana right?_ Quinn thought. "Hey, it's Quinn. I know we haven't spoken in a while. I'm free this weekend. I thought maybe you could up to Yale. We could have a slumber party and maybe check out some college parties? I'm sure you'd love a break from the Broadway Twins. Let me know as soon as you can. Talk to you later." Quinn said.

A half hour later she got a call back from Santana, who was happy to hear from Quinn. By earlier Friday afternoon, Santana was on the train to New Haven. Quinn met her at the station and gave her a little tour around campus on the way to Quinn's dorm room.

"Are you ready for tonight's "pajama jammy jam" as you called it.", Quinn said the last part as if she were rapping in a hip hop song.

"Wow Quinn! I don't think I've ever heard you attempt to sound all Hip Hop street. It's cute and very funny but totally doesn't fit you. I wouldn't talk like that in public if I were you." Santana said laughing at Quinn's impression of her.

"Thank you, dually noted Captain of Swag." Quinn chuckled in return.

When they arrived inside Quinn's dorm room she gave Santana the short tour around the room. Quinn's room was small but not as small as most dorm rooms. Plus they got to share a bathroom with the room next door instead of the entire floor.

"We have the place to ourselves; my roommate went home for the weekend." Quinn said before Santana could ask where her roommate was.

"Cool. I brought a bottle of vineo to celebrate you being all Ivy League Elite and making it out of Lima like you always wanted to. Just don't get all "Angry drunk" on me, Santana said taking out the bottle of wine smiling as she put her arm around Quinn squeezing her tightly like a proud parent.

"As long as you don't get all "Weepy Hysterical drunk" on me. What happened to making fun of and not giving a shit about my uppity Ivy League life? I'm not complaining. It's just the last time we really spoke about my life you said some pretty mean things then slapped me; which I never got an apology for. ", Quinn inquired in a calm, pleasant way so Santana would know she wasn't aiming to start another fight.

Santana sighed deeply exhaling. "Look, last year was so focused on everyone else's shit, no one took the time to realize that you were still going through your own major shit and needed support to get through it. I was out of line bringing up your relationship with Beth. I deserved that slap, which you gave me first; I just slapped you back in reaction. You were right what you said about me being scared to go after my dreams. You always knew how to see right through me and how to twist the knife to hurt me the most. My natural defensive instinct was to hurt you more than you hurt me. I'm calling a truce and letting you know I'm here for you if you ever need talk about anything or whatever else you might need.", Santana replied sincerely to Quinn's question. Quinn had a flashback of how gentle and caring Santana was the first time they had sex. She must have asked Quinn if she was sure she wanted to "Do THIS" & asking if she was alright, until Quinn took Santana's hands and put one on her breast and the other down south on her throbbing clit, kissing her so passionately the questions and concerns disappeared for the rest of that night. A rush of butterflies trembled throughout Quinn's body at the memory.

"Thank You Santana. It means the world to me to hear you say that. I got a bottle of wine to celebrate too. I wanted to call a truce as well. I am so proud of you for being brave going after your dreams instead of just settling for what is already there and easier to do. ", Quinn whispered softly. "Beneath that mean girl carelessly cool exterior; I know there is more to you. I would like to get to know the Santana no one gets to see. I'll open up about my issues and let you get to know "Lucy" if you let me get to know the real Santana. I'm tired of fighting with Snix and I'm sure Snix is tired of fighting with Quinn." Quinn continued shyly sharing her plan.

"Ok Lucy, but no one can know. I need to keep my bad girl street rep so people can continue to fear my wrath." Santana stated her conditions.

"Deal, I don't care who knows about Lucy but don't tell anyone until I figure out just who exactly I truly am.", Quinn agreed and stated her terms back.

"I'm trying to figure out who I am and what exactly I want too. I'm not sure exactly what I want to do with my life and that scares me. I have no plan or direction to focus on. It makes me feel better knowing I have someone going through something similar I can talk to that understands me." Santana said turning around wiping her eyes so Quinn wouldn't see the tears fighting to be released. "Anyway, enough with sharing time; I feel like we're in the vagina monologues with all of these feelings and emotional crap. What movies did "Lucy" get for our movie night?" Santana asked changing the subject quickly to something light and fun.

"I love history, the Victorian Era is one of my favorite time periods, so I got these two period pieces I've wanted to check out. They are supposed to be really good. I've read the books and they were amazing. Lucy loves to read and sometimes needs a break from reading school assigned books. ", Quinn explained while she pulled out her pajamas and began to undress. She had no problem getting half naked in front of Santana. Being on the Cheerios and best friends made them pretty comfortable undressing in front of each other. Santana grabbed her bag and began to change into her pajamas as well. They still felt a little nervous remembering the last time there was undressing it didn't involve changing for Cheerleading practice. Quinn updated Santana on how her whole Yale experience was going while getting undressed. Santana listened while she did the same. They had been all kinds of naked in front of each other plenty of times. Yet, Santana still couldn't help stealing glances from the corner of her eye at Quinn's toned abs and sexy voluptuous butt. Quinn snuck a few glances at Santana's half naked body through the mirror in front of her.

_Who da thunk Quinn was hiding such a gorgeous sexy body under those sun dresses and cardigan sweaters. Why she would hide that curvy coke bottle shape most women would kill to have is an even better question, _Santana pondered while trying to pay attention to what Quinn was talking about.

"SANTANA, Are you alright!? You look a little funny." Quinn asked making a concerned yet confused face.

Santana had an extremely focused yet lustful look on her face. It looked like she was in class straining to sneak a peek at the test answers of the person sitting next to her, while trying to figure out the answers for herself. The look came from her trying not to obviously stare at Quinn's body while attempting to pay attention to what Quinn was talking about.

_Ah crap, she must have caught me staring at her ass, _Santana thoughtpanicking. "I'm great just a bit hungry from that long ride...on the train. I'm sorry. What's the last thing you were saying?" Santana finally answered.

"You know, you look so cute when you blush and almost innocent when you get caught staring." Quinn chuckled attempting to flirt with Santana since she is positive she just caught her staring at her butt.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana attempted to deny the obvious. Quinn gave her that _Yeah right; you're full of shit_ look. "OKAY Q, stop staring me down like a cop interrogating a suspect. I was just wondering why you hide your beautiful shape with sun dresses and cardigan sweaters. I wish I had your hips and ass, I'd wear tight outfits showing of my curves more often." Santana asked shyly?

Quinn chuckled. "You already wear tight outfits, showing off your goods, like all of the time."

"True and I love my body, but sometimes I wish I had your sexy curves; which is why I don't understand why you hide them." Santana responded laughing and rolling her eyes as well.

Quinn blushed. "I'm not sure if it's left over habit from being daddy's little perfect virgin Christian good girl, dressing modest or from when I was fat ass Lucy Caboosey trying to hide my curves so no one can make fun of them. Wearing that Cheerio uniform gave me confidence but it also made me nervous it being so short ad revealing." Quinn explained shyly revealing her insecurities.

Santana walked over to Quinn hugging her immediately. "I know you are trying to figure out who exactly you are, but I know for sure you are not either of those people anymore; if you ever were to begin with. You are whoever you wish to be; be the person that brings you the most joy. Be whoever feels right to you. Be yourself for YOU and no one else. Do not be who you think people expect or want you to be. If they don't approve or like you for the real you then fuck them! They don't deserve you anyway. Quinn you are so…" Santana was stopped pulling back from Quinn to look her in the eyes.

Suddenly she couldn't find the words or the courage to express the words she was feeling. Instead she decided to run her finger tips gently down Quinn's face cupping her face. Quinn closed her eyes letting a tear fall as she leaned in to capture Santana's lips in hers. Santana began kissing her back moaning when Quinn pulled Santana impossibly closer deepening the kiss at the same time. Quinn's legs parted allowing Santana's thigh to slide in between them rubbing against Quinn's already throbbing moist center. Santana's hands slid down from Quinn's cheeks to her lower cheeks grasping them in a possessing manner. Quinn moaned into Santana's mouth as Santana massaged her tongue with hers. She inched her hand in between them grasping Santana's breast causing her to break the kiss moaning in response. She kissed Santana's neck as her hands played with the hem of Santana's tank top sliding her hands underneath running them up Santana's bare skin. Right before her fingers could reach her breast, Santana grabbed her hands stopping her.

"Wait, as much as I hate myself for stopping you because lord knows this feels amazing. Before we continue, I have to know. Are you...Are we...What is this?" Santana tried to get the questions out pointing between them, but the confusion and the kiss made it difficult for her to sound coherent.

"I don't know. I'm not quite sure. I just know I can't stop thinking about that night with you. I think I want to keep exploring whatever it is I'm feeling and whatever THIS might be with you. Can we just have fun together messing around right now and cross that bridge when we get to it?" Quinn answered smiling leaning in to kiss Santana once more.

Santana pulled back asking questions once more. "No strings attached flingy fuck buddies? That's what Miss Virtuous, Queen of the Chastity Ball wants for now?" Santana said surprised that Quinn was suggesting this arrangement.

"Yes, nothing serious involving feelings and emotions. I know you are still getting over Brittany and probably want to continue your sex vixen ways in New York. Just be safe and let me know if you start to get serious with anyone. While I focus on myself instead of dating different guys trying to fill this void inside of me by letting them "define me", as you put it. I don't know if you noticed but, I am not that girl from high school I was. You said it yourself you know I'm not that Quinn anymore. I want to figure out who I am now, with your help and support. You did say you are here to support me getting over all of my past bullshit to find out who I truly am. Being my "friend with benefits" will help me out a lot in finding out." Quinn replied in a very bubbly optimistic way.

Santana had a look of shock on her face. There was silence between them. They stood in front of each other. Santana just stared Quinn in the eye trying to read her with her Mexican third eye. "Seriously, Q THIS is what you want?" She asked once more as she grabbed Quinn's ass pulling her closer to her.

Quinn moaned at the aggressive contact. "YES! Now take your clothes off because I plan on making good use of our alone time together." Quinn replied in a confident tone, removing her night gown at the same time; revealing her bare breast. Smiling the mischievous smile Santana usually sported, Quinn slid her hand into the front of Santana's pajama pants grasping her wet throbbing core. Santana knew right then she was in for a very interesting adventure with her former frienemy.


End file.
